The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The objective of the planned breeding program was to develop new Guzmania varieties for commercial ornamental purposes. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of an unnamed, unpatented proprietary Guzmania hybrid seed parent with an unnamed, unpatented, Guzmania lingulata as the pollen parent. The crossing was made during 2007 in a commercial greenhouse in Alajuela, Costa Rica.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Chester Skotak jr., a citizen of Costa Rica, in January of 2009 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial greenhouse in Alajuela, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DURAJUL’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in Belgium by tissue culture during September, 2010. Subsequent propagation by tissue culture has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.